Just Trust In Our Love
by Dark Goddess1
Summary: jyuken sentai gekiranger & the secret of the wolf-fist Shiwa learns to trust in the power of her love for Ken and Ken's love for her.


**Title: "Just Trust In Our Love"**

**Author: Trinity**

**Fandom: Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger/The Secret of the Wolf-Fist**

**Pairing: Hisatsu Ken & Shiwa**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: The song _Just Trust In Our Love_ does not belong to me. It was performed by Mika Nakashima and as such belongs to her.**

**Spoilers: Gekiranger up to the mid 30's and up until chapter 25 of "The Secret of the Wolf-Fist".**

**Summary: Shiwa may be free from her father, Kata, but she is now a happy prisoner of Ken's heart.**

The hidden mountain retreat Shiwa had once called home was no longer needed to the newly minted GekiGold, but she still liked to return there every now and then, she returned to the place where Ken had managed to save his skin by stealing her heart.

When she lay in bed, letting the cool night air surround her, she could almost smell the scent of his skin against hers, their lips meeting in that first gentle, loving, kiss.

She could remember the first time she realized that Ken was mortal while she was not and shedding tears at the idea of watching him grow old while she stayed young and beautiful.

The memories were as clear now as they were then… even the ones that hurt.

_On a clear cold night, the moonlight_

_Struck my heart through the cold_

_The pain leaving my heart through tears_

And above all, she remembered her vow to not end in disaster the same way Gou and Okamio had. Once, they'd been the most passionate of lovers. Now, the wolves despised one another.

Shiwa had been determined to never end up that way, no matter what side she was on. Her love for Hisatsu Ken would never die.

_Separated by great distance_

_We embrace_

"Shiwa-chan?" At first, she'd thought the voice was a hallucination, but then, she sat up and saw Ken looking at her from the entrance of her retreat. He smiled. "Osu. I knew I would find you here."

Her eyes flashed golden for a moment, showing her joy and she smiled. "Ken-kun… how did you know I would be here?"

Ken smiled, his handsome features seeming to light up like Tokyo at night. "Because this is your retreat. Your special place. If you're not with me or back at the company, you're here."

He paused for a moment. "I remember when you let me see the stars with you. Osu… they reminded me of the sparkle in your eyes."

_The endless sea of space_

_Embracing the truth of love_

She smiled. "My eyes don't sparkle… unless I'm smiling."

"And you are always smiling, my golden princess." Another pause. "What are you thinking about?

Shiwa turned from him for a moment. "At last, I am finally free of Rin Jyu Ken Aku Gata… only to become a happy prisoner of your love." She smiled. "Ken… I feel like I can tell you anything and know I can trust you with my secrets."

She smiled, and then wrinkled her nose. "Golden princess?'

"When I first saw you, you were dressed in a beautiful golden dress. You looked like a princess, hence… the golden princess."

_Like the twinkle of a far away shining star_

_You shine strongly_

_Just trust in our love_

Shiwa smiled, but then she moved past Ken to stare up at the sky for a moment.

"Is something wrong, darling?" Ken asked as he stared at the back of her gold colored jacket and the winged SCRTC insignia. "Did something happen?"

"After I took down Pegasos as GekiGold, I felt… I don't know… alive. It was a feeling better than anything I've ever felt before. I don't know how to describe it. It felt like I've been set free."

_The deep night sky becomes transparent_

_The stars sparkle through a thin shine_

_My body and my heart set free a little bit_

_Even now, I already think of_

_Tomorrow_

"You have been set free." Ken murmured, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Your father is dead, you died and were reborn… so I guess, you're free. Osu… what a puzzle."

"So, if I have… why am do I still feel like something's missing?"

"Oh, honey…." Ken seemed to understand. Something in Shiwa ached for more. She was free, but something still felt out of place. "You feel like an unfinished puzzle?"

Shiwa laughed at the comparison of herself to a puzzle before turning her attention back to the landscape. "So… what's that piece? What the hell am I missing?"

_The sea of earth that surrounds us_

_Catching the truth of love_

As her back was turned, Ken pulled a golden ring tucked nicely in a small box he'd kept in his pocket out and opened the box up. He smiled at the golden ring with its small heart shaped diamond and tucked it back into his pocket. "What do you mean?"

Shiwa looked at him. "I have you, my friends, a new purpose, a new life, but I feel like something is not right. What piece am I missing? I have everything I ever wanted, but why am I still not happy?"

Ken pulled out the box once more and held it close to his chest.

_I quietly present to you, _

_The sunken star fragments I found_

_Just trust in our love_

"I think I know the answer to that, Shiwa." He smiled.

"Oh really?" Shiwa turned around and she paused when she saw the small box in his hand. She gasped. "Ken?"

The warm smile that she'd fallen for graced his face and he presented her with the beautiful golden ring inside. "Shiwa… let's get married."

_Spilling countless drops of light_

_My heart is peacefully healed_

_All the wishes _

_all the prayers_

_We record them in our love song_

"Married?" Shiwa asked. "Like a traditional wedding?"

"Well, I thought about that, then I remembered that you don't have much of a family. So, a western wedding would be nice… but I would like very much to be with you forever… and you know… forever can start today."

_The endless sea of space_

_Embracing the truth of love_

He had a point. Forever started whenever one wanted it to. And for Shiwa, forever included Ken, a family and a future. She smiled. She'd figured out what she was missing.

"Okay… then let's get started." She said, a sly smile.

Ken knelt on one knee before his golden princess and properly presented the ring. "Shiwa, will you marry me?"

His eyes and that diamond shone in the silver light of the moon, sparkling like every star above her head. She returned the smile and held out her hand.

"Of course." She murmured.

_Like the twinkle of a far away shining star_

_You shine strongly_

_Just trust in our love_

Ken slipped the ring on her hand and she smiled. "It's beautiful." She told him. "Did you have it made?"

"Yeah, actually. Ossu. Look closer."

She peeked at the diamond and noticed that the band had Ken's SCRTC logo on one side of the diamond and her logo on the other side. She smiled; her eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"So… do you feel… unfinished?" He asked, tentatively.

She looked back at the open space, at the ring, and then at Ken's warm face, full of love and happiness. "Unfinished?"

"You know… like a puzzle missing its piece."

"Oh" Her smile was warm.

_  
The sea of earth that surrounds us  
_

_Catching the truth of love_

At that point, she knew her life was finally complete. She had everything she could hope for and the love of her life. She felt like she had grown stronger, and that through love, the bond between her and Ken had become so powerful nothing to tear it apart.

_I quietly present to you_

_The sunken star fragments I found_

_Just trust in our love_

"No." she answered. "Ken, I will never be unfinished again."

Her declaration made him leapt to his feet, picked her up and twirled her in his arms, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss. _I'm glad. _ He thought as he hugged her, still spinning around.

Their lives were now… for the moment… complete.

_The stars are still sparkling._

Fin


End file.
